Forever and Always
by macrotone
Summary: • — No… me lo prometiste — sollozó. — Me dijiste que tendríamos una niña, y que iba a tener los ojos como los tuyos. Sasuke&Sakura. AU.


**Disclaimer applied.**

**Notas:** AU. Basado en la canción "Forever and Always" de Parachute.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forever and Always<strong>_

_**·**_

_**Capítulo Único**_

* * *

><p>Giró lentamente el salero que tenía entre sus dedos. Aburrida. Estaba demasiado aburrida. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Sasuke le había llamado, diciéndole que se encontraran en el café en donde se conocieron.<p>

Miró de nuevo su reloj, 4:56. Suspiró audiblemente para en seguida, recargar su mejilla en su puño. Trató de restarle importancia al asunto, tal vez, era un simple retraso. Ya había sucedido un par de veces. Pero a diferencia de ésta, él le llamaba para que no se preocupara, y ahora estaba preocupada. Muy preocupada.

Esperó un poco más, sintiendo como la angustia la empezaba a embargar. Llevaba ahí casi dos horas y media. Y se había dado cuenta que algunos de los meseros la miraban con lástima.

¡No había sido plantada, solo fue un retraso!

Se dijo para convencerse a sí misma. Volvió a suspirar y miró la mesa como si fuera muy interesante. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas amontonarse en las comisuras de los ojos. Apretó levemente los ojos y negó, tratando de no parecer una tonta, llorando porque su novio no llegó.

Miró el ventanal con atención pero no había nadie por la acera. Pareciera que de un momento a otro todo mundo desapareció. Ya no quedaba gente en el café tampoco. Se extrañó de aquello. Cogió el celular de su bolsa y revisó la lista de contactos que tenía, oprimiendo el botón de llamada, se puso el aparato en el oído.

— ¿Hola? — La voz al otro lado sonaba ronca y lánguida.

— ¿Naruto? Lo siento, creo que te he despertado — le contestó Sakura con timidez.

— No, no importa pequeña. ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó con curiosidad.

— Solo te llamaba porque… — dudó. — ¿Has visto a Sasuke o… te ha llamado?

— ¡Claro! Hablamos al mediodía. ¿Por qué?

— Oh. No, solo preguntaba. Me tengo que ir. — se despidió y colgó sin siquiera dejar que su amigo contestara.

Sasuke había hablado con Naruto hace poco, ¿entonces por qué no llegaba? Se preguntó angustiada.

Nuevamente volteó a ver por el ventanal y observó como las nubes negras se arremolinaban en un mismo lugar, ahuyentando al sol y dejando la calle medio oscura, a pesar de ser ya las cinco de la tarde. Sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago y decidió no pensar más en el asunto. Se iría de ahí con un poco de su dignidad. O no.

Recogió sus cosas y pagó el café que había comprado, pero que aún se encontraba completo y frío en una esquina de la mesa. Sintió de nuevo un cosquilleo pero cerca de sus costillas, donde se encontraba su bolsa. Confundida, abrió la bolsa y la removió, buscando el celular que estaba en una de las bolsas laterales.

Lo sacó y vio que era un número desconocido, pero aun así contestó. Podía ser algo importante.

Enseguida una voz profunda le habló.

— ¿Señorita Haruno? — preguntó.

— Sí, ella habla. ¿Quién es? — le dijo confundida, ese hombre sabía su apellido y tal vez su nombre, pero ella no tenía la menor idea de quién era.

— Algo ha sucedido. Se trata de Sasuke Uchiha. Creo que debería venir enseguida — le dijo con un tono condescendiente.

El hombre, después de una breve charla y de darle un par de indicaciones, colgó. Sakura no sabía ni que hacer, estaba preocupada y ahora recibía la llamada de ese hombre. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como el marea la invadía. Uno de los meseros se acercó a ella alarmado, y le ofreció un vaso de agua y la silla.

Pálida con una hoja de papel, se sentó y sintió como el sudor frío le recorría las sienes y el cuello. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y apoyando la frente en su mano, los recuerdos le invadieron la mente. Todavía recordaba en Diciembre, como el pelinegro se le había declarado ahí mismo. Nuevamente sintió las lágrimas emerger, recordando cuánto trabajo le costó pero la pena que valió cuando pronunció las palabras detonantes, que sin duda cambiaron la vida de la pelirosa.

**Flash Back.**

_Ambos entraron a la cafetería riendo y pasándola más que bien. Sasuke, un chico que había conocido hace un tiempo en la universidad, venía detrás de ella, tomándole los hombros con ambas manos. Sakura suspiró bajo, sintiendo el calor de las palmas del chico._

_— Ya Sasuke, ¿qué hacemos aquí? — le preguntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante._

_— ¿No te puedo invitar a comer? — le dijo con el ceño fruncido._

_— Sabes que sí — sus mejillas enrojecieron — pero… no sé, es diferente ¿qué pasa?_

_— Nada, ven, vamos._

_Ambos se sentaron cerca de un ventanal que había en el local, y que daba hacia algunos coloridos carteles de la ciudad de Londres. Platicaron un rato, pero Sakura sabía que pasaba algo. Sasuke estaba distraído y un poco distante, lo que la entristeció un poco, aunque la tristeza no le duró mucho._

_— Y entonces le dije que no podía hacer eso ¿es enserio? Alguien con la inteligencia de una roca no debería…_

_— Sakura._

_— Lo digo enserio y además…_

_— ¡Sakura! — la interrumpió de golpe haciendo que su amiga lo mirara con extrañeza, haciendo que las mejillas del chica se colorearan._

_— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó._

_— Yo… — sin saber que más hacer, se paró de su silla y rápido puso una rodilla en el piso y todavía con las mejillas rojas le dijo: — Yo te quiero conmigo siempre y para siempre, no importa qué pase, te quiero en lo bueno, en lo malo y en lo feo. Envejeceremos juntos y estaremos juntos siempre y para siempre._

**Flash Back.**

Todavía recordaba que ese día lloró como Magdalena, y el chico angustiado le preguntó que si había dicho algo malo. Se rió, porque después de eso se lanzó a él y lo besó. Lo besó como nunca había besado a nadie. Esa noche hicieron el amor y despertaron juntos, juntos y felices.

* * *

><p>Aparcó cerca de la entrada y corrió hacia el escritorio de la entrada.<p>

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha? — le preguntó con un tono aprehensivo.

— Por aquí — le dijo la chica con ojos de comprensión y la llevó hacia una habitación.

Sakura sentía como si la condujeran a través de millones de pasillos, parecía que nunca se iban a acabar y a cada paso, su preocupación crecía aún más.

— Lo encontramos cerca de la carretera…

No escuchó nada más, no la había escuchado desde que empezó a hablar y no lo haría ahora, la incertidumbre llegaba a ella como el aire que respiraba. No tenía nada en la cabeza y su mente estaba en blanco.

Sentí como su un pilar de mármol estuviera pegado a su espalda y trataba de que las piernas no le temblaran como lo hacían, aunque fuera imposible evitarlo. Trató de mantener la cara seria. La boca se le dibujaba sobre la cara como una fina línea y los ojos no tenían ese brillo que usualmente portaba.

Cuando llegaron, adelantó a la enfermera y abrió la puerta con rapidez, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar dentro. Las cortinas semitransparentes de la ventana se mecían al compás del viento, como si no tuvieran preocupación alguna. Y en ese momento, Sakura las envidió. Miró las blancas paredes y sintió las náuseas embargarle de nuevo. Miró al chico recostado en la cama y se dirigió hacia él, notando que estaba más blanco que de costumbre y las ojeras se le marcaban, pareciendo que nunca se borrarían.

Se sentó cerca de la orilla y tomó su mano, haciendo que el pelinegro abriera débilmente los ojos y sonriera, a pesar del dolor y las heridas cubiertas por las vendas.

— Estás aquí — sonrió con dolor.

— Claro que sí, tonto — asintió con las lágrimas quemándole los ojos y cerrándole la garganta en un nudo. Apretó aún más su mano, pero paró cuando vio el dolor en las expresiones de Sasuke.

— No creo que lo soporte más — dijo él con tristeza.

— No… me lo prometiste — sollozó. — Me dijiste que tendríamos una niña, y que iba a tener los ojos como los tuyos.

Sasuke rió como pudo. — Y que tendríamos una casa en una colina, ¿lo recuerdas? — le preguntó todavía con una sonrisa — y un perro, un Retriver.

Sakura no contestó y con las lágrimas en los ojos rió sin ganas, lo recordaba todo perfectamente.

— Me dijiste que estaríamos ahí siempre, para siempre. A pesar de lo bueno, de lo malo y lo feo. Que creceríamos hasta envejecer, y no importaría si fuéramos pobres, o ricos. No importaría, porque nos seguiríamos amando por siempre y para siempre.

Sasuke le apretó un poco la mano y con el pulgar le acarició el dorso de las manos, deleitándose con la belleza de la chica. Recordaba como desde que la vio lo volvió loco, sin duda era una chica increíble.

La chica se recostó un poco en su pecho, llenándolo de lágrimas y no importándole y si lo mojaba todo, eran lágrimas bien gastadas. De repente, tuvo una idea y se deshizo del agarre del chico, que la miró confundido.

— Espera — le dijo, y salió por la puerta que la había recibido.

Pasó casi cuarentaicinco minutos con la duda plantada en el rostro y la cabeza. ¿A dónde había ido Sakura?

Al rato, volvió con una sonrisa triste y tras ellas estaban algunas enfermeras y un señor con un atuendo extraño.

Cuando Sasuke lo observó detenidamente, por fin comprendió que el extraño era un sacerdote que Sakura había llamado. Sonrió, entendiendo lo que su chica quería hacer.

Sakura se apoyó en la cama y le dio un largo beso, disfrutando el momento. Ambos se acomodaron juntos y el sacerdote pronunció algunas palabras.

— ¿Anillos? — les preguntó el hombre enfrente de ellos, haciendo que ambos se miraran con tristeza.

De pronto, Sakura se paró y de nuevo salió de la habitación y tras unos minutos regresó con un par de anillos en la mano, sonriendo.

— Aquí tengo unos — anunció satisfecha.

— ¿De dónde rayos los conseguiste? — le preguntó Sasuke con voz rasposa.

— La pareja de a un lado me los prestó — le contestó con pena. Enseguida, el pelinegro largó una leve carcajada, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa. Todos rieron por la ocurrencia de la chica y Sakura se sonrojó.

Se acercó a Sasuke lentamente y con la mirada en sus negros ojos le dijo las mismas palabras que el chico una vez le dijo:

—Yo, yo te quiero por siempre y para siempre, en lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. Envejeceremos juntos y siempre recuerda… — sollozó — Aunque seamos felices, o infelices o lo que sea, siempre nos vamos a amar por siempre y para siempre. — le dijo con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

El chico solo sonrió de lado. Sakura terminó de hablar, pero sus latidos iban más despacio y su voz era tan baja que casi no se oía, aún así, le contestó:

— Yo siempre te amaré, por siempre y para siempre, y recuerda siempre que aunque no esté ahí, te amaré siempre, _**por siempre y para siempre**_.

Fin.

* * *

><p>La verdad creo que es una historia muy triste y la primera vez que escuché esa canción si lloré. Parachute, un buenísimo grupo y les recomiendo que, si ya leyeron la historia o no, por favor escuchen la canción y ámenla como lo hice yo.<p>

Eso fue todo por hoy, muchas gracias por leer.

Nos vemos.


End file.
